User talk:Dellajane
Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 7741 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 20:52, 3 April 2009 Updating links Hello, You accidentally left the message on mbchills page, so it took me a while to see it and respond... :) Yes, it is perfectly acceptable to remove expired links (marked sold, leading to nowhere, or a blank page, or store front pages) while updating. In fact, it would be a great help. Just make sure the link is in fact expired - if there is a "cannot find server" or similar message, it could be that the site is experiencing a temporary outage - which happed to my and other stores recently. Best wishes, tarna 19:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Search Issues Hello, Thanks for the note. Yes, search is iffy at best, and provides mixed results. As an administrator (a regular user like you, just with a few extra tools and volunteering to do a little extra...), I do not have full insight as to why some things do or do not show up in search. I would suggest putting in a problem report to the wiki staff, or contacting JeskaD. Best regards, tarna 17:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Deleting images Hi, In response to your inquiry - you cannot delete the old image (admin only). What you did is correct - replace the image link on the pattern page. Best regards, tarna 20:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Named Page Wrong Hello Alice - I deleted Vogue 6328, no problem... If you ever notice a mistake (happens to all of us) while still in the page, you can rename it by clicking on the edit pull-down at the top and selecting "rename". You can also find your latest edits on your user page under the Contributions tab to hunt down things you created, if in a bind. Best wishes, --tarna 18:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Simplicity 8518 A Hi, I fixed it. You had a typo in the title when originally entered, thus it could not find it when spelled correctly, but found the number... Cheers, --tarna 19:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Search Inconsistencies Hi, Unfortunately, the Search function tends to be inconsistent. For a while, it does a fine job on partial searches, other times, not so much... The safe bet is to type in the whole name in the search box, in which case the drop-down should show the options (also not 100% consistent - sadly). We have brought this up to wikia staff on several occasions, and it is fixed for a bit, before it breaks again. I suspect that search is somehow indexed, and needs to catch up to the database, and sometimes partial search does not work for the same reason - but this is all speculation on my part. I know this does not really help much... To make a long story short, to be certain you need to type in the whole name, and sometimes the whole name plus the letter(s). Best regards, --tarna 15:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Simplicity 7387 Hi, I just checked, and it showed up fine for me both when I typed the full name in the Search box, or even just the number. Not sure what went wrong, but I suspect that sometimes wikia runs maintenance in the background, and things get a little wonky in search. Best regards, --tarna 16:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Your first instinct was correct - enter the later McCall's version of the pattern into a new page. We can then link the two pattern pages. There are actually quite a few examples of this, and the company often kept the original copyright date on the reissued pattern. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC) new links go to the bottom Hi, Please remember to add your new vendor link to the bottom of the existing list, even if you removed an expired link farther up the list. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:58, February 17, 2014 (UTC)